Going To Black
by Nick Martes
Summary: Apertou os olhos com força. O que era aquilo? Um mendigo? Mendigos não usam casacos como esse, parece até o casaco de... "Pedro?" "Eu perdi o trem, Susan" : Coleção Ultima Parada Trem 762.


**Enjoy!**

- Não entendo porque ainda está aqui, Pedro. - Exclamou Susana tentando controlar a raiva que sentia pelo irmão ainda estar ali, parado na porta de seu quarto fitando-a com desgosto.

- Estou esperando que veja que essa é a pior escolha e venha conosco - Falou simplesmente.

Irritada, respirou fundo tentando encontrar a frieza e a calma sínica tão odiada por seus irmãos.

Com a voz tão fria quanto gelo e olhos oblíquos de raiva, cuspe palavras sem ao menos tirar o foco do espelho e da escova de cabo de prata:

- Pior escolha para quem? Só se for para você porque não me sentiria nada bem falando sobre um monte de besteiras infantis.

- Como pode, Su? Como se atreve dizer que chamar Narnia de besteira infantil? - Lamentou Pedro sem esconder a decepção e a ofensa em sua voz.

- Narnia _é_ uma brincadeira de criança que já devia ter acabado há muito tempo. Todos vocês têm que crescer e encarar a verdade: Narnia não existe, não passa de uma estupidez que inventamos para passar o tempo. E ainda por cima, ainda não satisfeitos, infectaram Eustáquio com isso! - Já havia se esquecido da penteadeira e da maquiagem para os olhos, a única coisa que importava era provar o quão errado Pedro estava, o quão loco era em acreditar em uma historia de crianças.

- Infectar? Infectar! Olha para o que esta dizendo! Isso não é uma doença, isso é a verdade. Diga, olhando em meus olhos, diga que se esqueceu das tarde de verão, dos piqueniques, das batalhas, do dia em que salvamos Ed com o cordial de Lucy, de Caspian.

Segurava-a pelos ombros, com os olhos injetados de esperança, a mais crua e pura esperança de que pedisse desculpas e explicasse porque tanto se nega a reconhecer que todos aqueles anos existiram.

As pernas de Susan tremem tanto que é difícil manter-se de pé, mas ela não iria dar o prazer a seu irmão, não o deixará ver o quanto essas discussões a afetam. Não, definitivamente não.

Com ódio e indiferença diz bem lentamente, como se o estivesse torturando, as palavras em sua cara:

- Não, Pedro. Eu não me lembro.

Sentindo lagrimas queimarem na beira de seus olhos, Pedro deixa as mãos caírem derrotadas a seu lado. Toda sua força, toda a esperança desapareceu fulminantemente sem deixar rastro. Aquela mulher arrogante parada a sua frente não era sua irmã, não era a Susan, a rainha gentil que conhecia.

- Já perdi muito tempo aqui - Gemeu dando as costas - Espero que isso seja um adeus, - Girou seus calcanhares de volta para a direção da irmã e completou: - não quero que mais ver você. Quando voltar quero ver a minha irmã, a Susan que eu conheço e amo, e não uma parte falsa e forçada que somos obrigados a suportar.

Sem não mais olhar para trás, Pedro pegou a mala e saiu carregando consigo toda a luz do ambiente, tudo o que fazia aquele quarto parecer menos congelante. Enquanto passava o batom excessivamente rosa uma estranha lagrima escorreu por sua bochecha abaixo, abrindo uma trilha em seu rosto.

Rapidamente limpou-a e retocou a maquiagem, afinal, quem almoça com Jonh Carruel, o solteiro mais cobiçado de Londres no melhor e mais elegante restaurante da cidade, deve estar minimamente impecável.

Desceu calma e graciosamente as escadas, forma estranha para quem sempre ia pelo corrimão ou correndo. Foi até o hall, checou mais uma vez a maquiagem e o vestido de seda novinho no enorme espelho e abriu a porta. Mas algo esta errado, havia alguma coisa nova, alguma coisa que não havia antes de Pedro entrar no quarto como um furacão e falar um monte de estupidez.

- Quem ele pensa que é? – Debochou mais uma vez pegando o guarda chuva escuro e saindo para a rua, mas não antes de ter um vislumbre de uma linda menina com o vestido mais lindo que já tinha visto puxando uma espada desajeitada, tentando proteger alguém.

**.**

Podia estar chovendo canivetes e os carros molhando seus sapatos e meia calça, porem Susan ainda continuava tentando achar uma palavra que expressasse o quão maravilhoso havia sido seu almoço com Jonh.

_Bom_ nem pensar. _Ótimo_ nem perto. _Perfeito_ ainda não é bom o bastante. _Incrível_ estava chegando lá. Magnífico...? Sim, magnífico! Essa é a palavra que descrever as ultimas horas que passou na deliciosa companhia desse respeitável senhor, cujas mãos cálidas encostavam-se nas suas a todo o momento.

Ah, e o beijo. Sim, o beijo de fazer tremer que recebeu quando estava saindo do restaurante. Seus pés não tocavam a causado, parecia que flutuavam.

Apertou os olhos com força. Toda a mágica começou a desaparecer quando viu uma figura sombria sentada em sua porta, sem guarda chuva ou qualquer outro meio de se proteger. Parecia um mendigo, no entanto, mendigos não têm casacos tão bons assim. Olhando bem atentamente até parecia o casaco de...

- Pedro - Exclamou assustada, soando mais como uma pergunta do que uma exclamação.

- Perdi o trem. - Murmurou derrotado olhando a figura de salto alto e rosto pintado fechar o guarda chuva

- O que? – Perguntou.

- Perdi o trem e por causa do mau tempo não há mais nenhum para hoje. - Explicou com a calma de alguém que não parecia estar molhado até o ultimo fio de cabelo e com tanto frio que seus dentes chegavam a se bater.

- Porque esta aqui, parado na chuva? - Exigiu frenética procurando a chave na pequena bolsinha preta.

- Não tenho chave - Respondeu simplesmente

- Pedro, essa também é sua casa, é impossível você não ter a chave – Balançou a cabeça, rindo ironicamente. Abriu o trinco da porta e entrou, tirando os sapatos e guardando o casaco no armário.

- Sempre ha alguém para me receber, é só bater que mamãe ou Lucy vem. Uma vez Eddie veio abrir tão contrariado que mais parecia um touro – Riu lembrando-se da cena sentado no chão, tirando as botas.

Susan apenas concordou silenciosamente. Nunca havia reparado na forma e em quem vinha abrir a porta. Sempre estava com tanta pressa para entrar que nem cumprimentava ou sorria.

Era seca, sem emoção ou gentileza. Toda vez que Edmundo chegava machucado ou sendo carregado por um amigo que havia sido salvo graças às idéias loucas de seu irmão sobre justiça e discurso de ajudar aos oprimidos e lutas justas, não era ela que ia cuidar de seus cortes e hematomas. Era Lúcia, a mesma pessoa que não mais a procurava quando tinha uma conquista ou uma novidade, era sempre Edmundo, seus pais ou Pedro, que só chegava de noite.

Não perecia mais aquela garota da casa do professor Kirke... Espere! Não era na casa de professor. Era em outro lugar, mas onde era mesmo? Perto de sala vazia... huum, tinha um poste sim, com certeza. Qual era o nome do lugar mesmo?

Em nome de Deus, porque estou pensando nisso? Gritou mentalmente, assustada com o próprio rumo de seus pensamentos. Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar dos pensamentos insanos sobre postes e salas.

- Vou fazer um chá, volto logo - Correu para a cozinha assombrada pela imagem de um rapaz cortejando-a e logo em seguida a de uma mula.

**.**

- Sente-se melhor? - Perguntou Susan apos se aconchegar na poltrona perto da lareira (sua favorita) com vários cobertores e um livro.

- Tudo bem - Respondeu o irmão, sem tirar os olhos das chamas da lareira.

Desconfortável com o silencio, tentou ler seu livro, porem as aventuras de um soldado que enfrenta tropas alemãs para salvar a mulher amada não mais enchia os olhos. Era mais divertido observar o irmão sob a proteção que seus cabelos negros proporcionavam, oferecendo-a segurança e visão perfeita.

Pedro parecia aborto em seu mundo, vagando por um lugar no qual nunca teria acesso.

- Acha que estão bem? - Perguntou sem fita-la.

- Quem? – Perguntou arrumando os cabelos e fitando os irmão nos olhos.

- Ed e Lu, mamãe e papai. - Respondeu em um sopro de voz.

- Sim, claro. Porque acha que não estariam? - Arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, curiosa.

- Quer mesmo que eu conte? - Precaveu-se inclinando seu corpo na direção dela.

- Quero, na verdade adoraria - Sorriu docemente fechando o livro.

Depois de um suspiro que o envelheceu dez anos, Pedro começou:

- Você costumava dizer que podia sentir quando alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido com Eddie, Lucy ou comigo. Era como um sexto sentido.

"Uma vez nos dois estávamos cavalgando quando você disse que precisava voltar. Assim que chegamos percebemos uma grande movimentação. A biblioteca estava pegando fogo. Ninguém se feriu gravemente, mas se não tivéssemos chegado lá naquele instante, talvez a historia fosse diferente. Bem, eu estou sentindo essa mesma sensação."

Um brilho melancólico banhou seu olhar enquanto contava a historia, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um brilho, um resquício de animação e vivacidade, como se estivesse revivendo aquela historia, agora mesmo, em sua mente.

- Incêndio na biblioteca? Onde aconteceu? Em Narnia?- Debochou cruelmente

- Exatamente – Respondeu sem mostrar toda a magoa de seu olhar.

- Olha, Pedro, eu sei que você _adora_ acreditar que isso existiu, mas sinceramente já esta na hora de crescer. Você já 22 anos e tem que para de pensar nessas bobagens. Se não for por você mesmo que seja por Edmundo e Lúcia, você sabe que isso não é bom para eles. – Oh Deus, será que ele não pode parar de olhá-la dessa forma, como se estivesse dizendo a maior da heresias. É ela quem deve olhar assim, não ao contrario.

- O que aconteceu com você? Porque resolveu esquecer? – Soprou vendo a irmã se levantar e sair da sala lentamente, irritada.

- Eu nunca fui a Narnia, eu nunca vi esse tal de Aslan e nem fui rainha, então, não existem razões para sofrer por alguma coisa que nunca vivi. – E por mais que seu discurso fosse solido e confiante, acordou no meio da noite chorando como uma criança depois de acordar de um sonho, um pesadelo na verdade, com um homem de lindos cabelos chocolates e sorriso de menino capaz de causar inveja as estrelas.

**.**

- É isso então. - Despediu-se Pedro pela segunda vez, segurando a mesma mala e usando o mesmo casaco em menos de dois dias.

- Tome café comigo? O jornal ainda nem chegou. – Tentou convencê-lo de ficar ali pelo menos mais algo tempo. Apesar das brigas, das discussões e da falta de jeito, Susana quer ele ali com ela.

- Por mais que adore tomar café com você e ler o jornal, não posso. Tenho que chegar o mais rápido possível – Disse triste, mas logo completou com um riso seco: - Sabe como mamãe odeia atrasos, não sabe? Já vai me estrangular por ter perdido o trem, se me atrasar mais... bem, nem quero pensar. Mas é claro que você sempre pode vir comigo, posso esperar você arrumar suas malas se for preciso.

É incrível como mesmo depois de tudo, ele ainda a quer lá, mesmo sabendo que será horrível para ela, ainda a quer lá, junto com toda a família.

- Até mais, Pedro. – Despediu-se delicadamente depois de receber um beijo em sua testa.

Se Pedro tivesse se virado para trás após devolver o beijo, talvez ele tivesse visto os lábios de Susan tremerem e sua garganta se fechando na medida em que as lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Fechou a porta desesperada, tentando fazer aquelas palavras desapareceram de sua mente:

"Adeus, Susan."

**.**

Havia voltado a chover logo apos que Pedro ir embora. Mesmo abalada pelas palavras do irmão, Susan limpou as lagrimas, apertou com mais força o laço de seu roupão de seda e foi para a cozinha fazer seu café da manha que demorou quase meia hora para ficar pronto, trinta intermináveis minutos dos quais teve que ignorar as vozes de sua mente, as imagens sem nexo de uma garota em um cavalo e um leão sem pelos sob uma mesa de pedra. Sabia que não adiantaria ligar o radio, nunca adiantou, e também não queria mais uma voz no seu ouvido.

Preferia o silencio.

Sentou-se a mesa vazia salva por seu prato, um pote de geléia de morango e café borbulhante. Quando tempo ficou assim, saboreando lentamente e sentindo seus dentes quebrarem a torrada?

Minutos? Horas? Impossível dizer. Porem toda a paz acabou quando a campainha tocou. Era tão tentador deixar a pessoa tocar, bater até que se cansasse e depois ir embora. Pondo os fios rebeldes atrás da orelha, caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

Mais uma vez em menos de dois dias viu Pedro parado em frente a sua porta, com uma mala, um jornal e diferente das outras vezes, um rosto pálido, sem expressão alguma.

- Pedro, o que aconteceu? - As palavras pularam antes que pudesse se controlar. Seu coração já estava descompensado e por mais que tentasse ignorar, havia uma voz em sua mente, uma voz desesperada que gritava: "Aconteceu alguma coisa, aconteceu alguma coisa grave"

Sem nada dizer entrou em casa, passando direto pela irmã e deixando a mala encostada perto da porta e caminhando em direção a cozinha onde se sentou na cadeira que costumava se sentar, do lado esquerdo da cabeceira, onde ficava ao lado de Lucy e em frente a Edmundo.

Susan não conseguia se sentar. Encostada no balcão olhava assustada paras as lagrimas antes despercebidas secando no rosto de seu irmão.

- Pedro, o que esta acontecendo? Você esta me assustando! - Já podia sentir as lagrimas queimarem a borda de seus olhos.

- Sente-se - Pediu uma voz fraca, quase implorando. Essa voz não ser a de Pedro, definitivamente não pode.

- Por favor. - Implorou segurando tão forte a bancada na pia que suas unhas pareciam que se quebrariam

- Sente-se - Falou tremendo, lutando para não voltar a chorar.

Seu coração martelava com tanta força contra suas costelas que podia ouvi-lo batendo, na verdade, por um momento penso que ele estivesse em sua cabeça. Seus olhos castanhos fitaram em pânico o rosto de seu irmão. Seus traços masculinos estavam ali, ainda mais visíveis, no entanto, não havia aquele brilho em seus olhos, era como se parte dele tivesse sido arrancada. Os olhos eram uma pedra dura e sem brilho, pareciam mortos.

Lentamente se sentou.

- Susan, - Começou tremendo – houve um acidente.

- Um acidente? - Repetiu sentindo toda sua cor fugindo de seu rosto.

- Com o trem - Os lábios finos de Pedro começaram a tremer e uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos

As palavras começaram a fazer eco por sua mente.

Um acidente? Acidentes de trem costumam ser fatais, porem todos os dias saem trens de Londres, centenas, se não milhares. Então porque Pedro esta assim? Edmundo e Lúcia encontraram seus pais, Eustáquio, sua amiginha, a senhorita Polly e o professor Kirke no trem. Não há a mínima possibilidade de um acidente ter acontecido. Eles já devem estar sentados em algum lugar, tomando café da manhã e reclamando da ausência de Pedro. Susana tem certeza absoluta.

Se ela tem certeza disso, então porque lagrimas escorrem por seu rosto e há um buraco em seu peito tão grande que parece que um buraco negro esta o fazendo? Porque parece que uma parte de si foi arrancada?

- Susan – A voz de Pedro quebrou. Sua mão apertava a da irmã, tentando desesperadamente encontrar forças para lhe contar, mas não dá. Simplesmente não dá. Ele esta destruído, não há possibilidades de ser forte. Esta tudo acabado, não há como negar. Entro soluços, tenta dizer: – Eles... eles... eles morreram, todos eles morreram.

Toda a cor, o som, o cheiro do mundo desapareceu. O único som que Susan era capaz de era o de vidro quebrando, o som de seu coração se partindo em pedaços tão minimamente pequenos, impossíveis de serem reconstruído.

Cada pedaço tem um rosto, uma imagem. O sorriso carinho do professor, as palavras de Polly, os abraços tão apertados e carinhosos de sua mãe, os sorrisos e palavras super protetores de seu pai, as piadinhas sempre fora de hora e a coragem idiota de Edmundo proteger e defendê-los, o sorriso de Lúcia, as manhas de ter que acordar cedo, as brincadeiras, os cuidados, tudo.

Quando olhou para seu irmão mais velho viu-o chorando como um bebê, soluçando dolorosamente sem parar, tentando esconder com o braço as lagrimas, envergonhado de si.

Susana levantou-se cambaleante como uma criança de poucos anos e se arrastou para o lado de seu irmão, abraçou-o com força, temendo o soltar. Pedro escorregou de sua cadeira e ficou de joelhos em frente de sua irmã.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, de joelhos no chão chorando, e implorando por um milagre, para alguém atravessar a porta e dizer que esta tudo bem, que estão vivos, que seus corações ainda estão batendo, ainda estão respirando.

Isso nunca aconteceu.

**Oi, pessoal! O que acharam, esse é a coleção Ultima Parada Trem 762, que é o numero que eu inventei do provável trem que os irmãos Pevensei pegaram. Bem, porque eu não matei Pedro? Acho muita maldade Susan ficar sozinha e acho que deixar Pedro vivo (pelo menos na minha fic) é muito melhor porque dá pra mostrar os sentimentos dele caso os irmãos dele morressem, porque afinal, como ele deve se sentir injustiçado por te sido deixado sem motivo para trás, ele mesmo sendo o grande rei de Narnia.**

**Essa é a primeira one da coleção que deve ter entra 4 ou 5 ones. Grande née? Eu sei, mais eu quero explorar bem Pedro e Susan e como a morte da família pode causa reflexos futuros na vida dos mais próximos e também na dos mais distantes. **

**Ultima coisa, prometo, será que alguém pode me ajudar a traduzir a fic para inglês. Cara, eu agradeceria muiito, meu inglês é horrível e eu quero muito postar essas historia em inglês. Então, a alma incrivelmente boa que se interessar em ajudar eu aqui, manda um sinal, um reviews ou sei lá, alguma coisa!**

**Mandem seus reviews opiniões, criticas, cartas bombas e etc etc etc...**

**Bjs ^^**


End file.
